1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fastener for use in a case, bag and the like, whose small size one being used in, for example, a business case, shoulder bag and large size one being used in an opening of a suite case, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when the slide fastener is attached to an opening of a case, a bag or the like, an end portion of a cloth of an attachment object such as the case and bag is folded back and a fastener tape is sewed thereto or the fastener tape is sewed with beading lying between the cloth and the fastener tape. However, the sewing operation is troublesome.
Then, as shown in FIG. 7, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-65166 has disclosed a following mechanism. That is, right and left side plates 30′ are formed of rubber or thermoplastic resin such that each of their cross sections indicates S shape so as to form inward and outward folded-back groove portions 31′ and 8′. Then, an outer edge portion of each of the right/left fastener tapes 2′ is inserted into the inward folded-back groove portion 31′, and pressed and fitted. Further a cloth 16′ of the opening edge portion of a bag is inserted into the outward folded-back groove portion 8′ and sewed together with the side plate 30′ so as to form the opening of the bag.
In the slide fastener for use in the opening of the bag shown in FIG. 8, the fastener tape 2′ is fixed to the side plates 30′ by pressing and fitting on the extrusion mold of the side plates 30′. In the fixing operation by pressing and fitting, the fastener tape 2′ can be fixed firmly when resin for forming the side plate 30′ penetrates into weave pattern of the fastener tape 2′. However, it is difficult to make resin penetrate into the weave pattern of the fastener tape 2′ and even if the fastener tape 2′ is fixed, it is likely to be separated easily. Further, the molded side plate 30′ has three layers of a thick structure and therefore, the sewing operation is hard to execute.